Happy Birthday Skaggles (2019)
Happy Birthday Skaggles (2019) is a short skit by Sleep Mast R posted on March 2, 2019 for Skaggles' birthday. It is now available on deviantART. Plot The skit starts with Skaggles sitting on the bed in the room he signed into in Romania. Chip notices that albeit it being his birthday, he sounds rather unenthusiastic. Skaggles explains that he was driving (the car that he lives in) to this place overnight. Chip then realizes that Skaggles looks sleepy, but Skaggles is bothered by the logical reasoning and does not want to sleep and thereby risk having a third nightmare. Chip then questions whether his nightmares are more important than his life, and Skaggles says he'll go to bed to end the unpleasant conversation, but halts, thinking about the nightmares again. Just then, Prune Hoof comes to Skaggles' room and delivers a dream catcher (that keeps away nightmares). Skaggles wonders how such a dream catcher was delivered to him despite him never ordering one, and as Chip tries to explain the generosity of certain people, Skaggles merely takes his jacket and scarf off and throws them on the computer's face. Skaggles is then seen sleeping in his bed with the dream catcher at the foot. Chip is subsequently mad because Skaggles did this spontaneously without telling him. Chip honks his horn several times, but this fails to have any effect on Skaggles at all. Much to Chip's dismay, the kitten then climbs on top of the bed covers and falls asleep. Chip (breaking the fourth wall) questions whether the whole situation will be a sleep fest without any interesting activity. When Skaggles snores audibly (indicating he's sound asleep), Chip answers his question affirmatively. Chip then gives in, and goes to sleep as well by turning off and going black. The final birthday message then appears, saying "Happy birthday, Skaggles the Squirrel. Remember, the number one rule to a happy birthday: Be well-rested." The user can then click the "BACK" button to see and admire the sleeping characters more. Gallery Skaggles2019thumb.png|Skaggles after arriving in Romania at the crack of dawn HBSkagglesMessage.png|Rest is always important. SkagglesS2019.png|Shh, the squirrel's sleeping... Trivia *When Skaggles is asleep, his snoring can be heard. When the final birthday message appears, the music (Organ Fantasy by Sleep Mast R) starts. *As soon as Skaggles is asleep, his kitten is noticeably sleepy. *On March 2, 2018, Sleep Mast R posted a similar birthday gift for Skaggles, but it wasn't a skit. It was a mere animation of his characters sleeping, along with the message "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SKAGGLES THE SQUIRREL." **Regrettably, Sleep Mast R did this because Skaggles was drunk/tired in many pictures and he sympathized. **In 2018's animation, the characters were not shaded; Skaggles had a bare pillow and mattress and had his jacket on; Chip was actually "sleeping with his eyes closed" instead of being turned off; and the kitten was the oldest version of the kitten (without any facial hair). *The "BACK" button is the only interactive part of the Flash. Possible Faults *Skaggles originally had a red-heart shaped nose. This has been fixed in this Flash on May 11, 2019. *When Chip says "Of course, he just had to black out on me", Skaggles' jacket and scarf disappear, though Chip could have shaken them off... **Then again, in Skaggles Crush, Chip said Skaggles should never throw anything on him because that would cause darkness that he can't escape. Category:Miscellaneous